


Soulless!Sam

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Drabble, Flashbacks, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes discuss life, soullessness, and 80's pop music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless!Sam

**Sam:** I can’t believe it took you that long to figure out I had no soul. I mean, come on!

**Dean:** What? You were faking it, so…

**Sam:** But not very well. What about….

~flashback~

**Dean:** I’m so glad I have you back. I was so worried about you…

**Sam:** Take your pants off!!

~end flashback~

**Dean:** Well, you hadn’t had sex for a while.

**Sam:** And I had also told you to leave me and go to a girl. We didn’t need to talk that out? And there was also the time…

~flashback~

**Sam:** Take it, you little bitch! I’m gonna fuck you so hard the bows in your legs are gonna be fucking square knots.

**Dean:** Mmmmghjnmmm!

**Sam:** I like you in a gag. Less talking about your stupid feelings.

**Dean:** Mmmmmmhg!

~end flashback~

**Dean:** Souled-Sam used to top sometimes…

**Sam:** Yeah, but not like that. And then there was…

~flashback~

**Sam:** That was a pretty good blow job.

**Dean:**  ’Cause I’m awesome. My turn!

**Sam:** Ha. Yeah right. It wasn’t that good. Anyway, don’t you have research to do, bitch?

~end flashback~

**Dean:** Okay, that was pretty out of character. But I figured you were going through something.

**Sam:** Yeah. I was. I was MISSING MY SOUL!

**Dean:** No need to get huffy. Anyway, all that was about sex. I thought you just got fucked up by all the times Lucy made you his bitch.

**Sam:** Actually, that was Mike. Lucifer was a very generous lover. But it wasn’t just sex. What about…

~flashback~

**Sam:** We are listening to Madonna.

**Dean:** No we are not. Driver picks the music, passenger—

**Sam:** Stuffs a gag in the driver’s cake hole, throws him in the trunk, becomes the driver and picks the music.

**Dean:** No need to be a jerk.

**Sam:** Yeah, well, you are my bitch. Put on Madonna.

*a few minutes later*

*…cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl…*

**Dean:** Mmmmmhghmm!!!!

~end flashback~

**Dean:** Okay. In retrospect, I should have figured it out in that nine hours tied up in the trunk listening to 80’s pop. But c’mon man, hindsight is 20/20.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in more frequent updates, I will be updating this series on tumblr almost daily at this point, and probably only weekly here. So! Follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores). 
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. I mean, I have an SPN Founders Fic coming up. So anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
